


ink and perfume

by moondust_anemone



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For the most part, Multi, Porn Without Plot, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader - Freeform, V is V, did someone say potential vergil thirst, self indulgent fics, some stories may have him as his true self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust_anemone/pseuds/moondust_anemone
Summary: a collection of v-centric oneshots + a few other characters as well; from devil may cry 5.{1} you -nsfw-{2} ink and perfume -au-{3} possessive v -headcanon-{4} ash and poetry -nsfw-{5} drugstore perfume -nsfw-





	1. you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my name is jen, and i welcome you to this v-centric book of oneshots! it’s my first time writing for v, but honest, he was so great in dmc5 that i couldn’t help but fall for him. all of these stories are mainly for my own self indulgence, but i’m sure some readers like yourself may enjoy this as well.
> 
> my only rule is that you readers be kind and don’t plagiarize or repost any of the stories seen here! thanks so much for giving these self indulgent stories a chance!! now enough with the formalities, lets get on with the first story!!

{you}

It was a chance meeting, one you wished had happened differently, but were happy for how it turned out all the same.

You met the mysterious one known as **V** one late evening, running away from a demon whose sole purpose was to destroy you. It was a mistake for you to try and take on something so powerful when you were just a normal human girl. 

You should have heeded your late parents warning and ran when you had the chance. But truth be told, you were just so damn tired of running. All your life, you ran.

You ran when your parents died.

You ran when your home was invaded by those terrifying demons.

You ran when you literally had nothing else to live for, yet still, you fought all the same.

You had spent years training your body with the most basic of defenses, hoping that you had the strength to protect yourself when the time came.

And oh, how disappointed and heartbroken you were when you realized that you were still nothing compared to these monsters and their nightmarish strength. You could feel the blood staining your shirt and the deep cut felt across your jeans from where those devils attacked. You were fading fast, and there was little you could do to avoid your demise.

You could hear the beast drag its talons against the cobblestone streets, seeming to let out a growl of satisfaction as it chased after you, its prey. You kept whimpering, looking back to see the malicious creatures come even closer to you.

Not paying attention to what was in front of you, you immediately felt your body collide with another. Letting out a gasp, you look up to see a tall young man with startling green eyes. His ebony locks of hair whips around in wisps, surrounding his sharp, but handsome features. His full lips were parted in surprise at the sight of you, giving you a brief but intrigued glance before turning his gaze to your pursuers.

You gulp and look down to the opening of his vest. Feeling your face heat up while staring at his moonlit pale skin, you notice the sheer amount of tattoos covering the entirety of his body, your eyes trailing down the ink that covered his slender form.

Just who was this man?

A cold hand immediately grabs on to your wrist, forcing you behind him, “Stay behind me, little one. I’ll deal with these contemptible beings on your behalf.”

You could only manage a weak nod, trying to hold yourself together as the strange man moved with grace, summoning what looked like a panther with his cane as a sapphire blue bird flew towards the demons, spouting taunts as pillars of lightning honed in on those fiends.

In what felt like just seconds, the young man had completely destroyed those demons, leaving just him and the bird behind. As the strange bird lands on the man’s slender arm, you heard him squawk out “So you just gonna leave a lady bleeding like that? Some Shakespeare you are.”

As if remembering your presence, he faces you with a look of concern. “You-“

“I’m okay, I’m just-“ before you could attempt to reassure him, you felt a wave of dizziness come over you. You were lightheaded and were quickly fading fast, prepared to hit the ground as you were close to losing consciousness.

Little did you know, the beautiful stranger manages to soften your fall by catching you. He coaxes you to stay awake, helping you drag your body to safety while relying on his cane. Despite your pain, you were aware of the warmth that exuded from his slender form, and that was enough to keep you going.

You smile at the memory, relishing on how gentle and good he was to you from the beginning. After protecting you, V took you back with him to an antique van, treating your wounds while remaining by your side as you were finally able to rest and close your eyes.

Once you had awakened, it didn’t take much convincing from Nico or Nero to let you stay, for they knew what it was like to have nowhere to go or turn to. It was thanks to them that you were allowed to train with V and stay with him during missions.

However, being so close to him was nothing short of a double edged sword. 

The attraction, seemingly immediate, was something you could never seem to ignore. You had never met someone so perfect before, someone who just oozed male beauty. V wasn’t big statured like Nero, nor did he possess his fiery personality, but that was what made you so drawn to him. 

Where Nero was bright and powerful like the sun, V had the grace and elegance of the moon. 

During those first couple of days of being with V, you couldn’t count the times you longed to thread your fingers through his hair. Or the times you daydreamed of what it would be like to have his head settled against your lap as he read from his book of poems aloud to you.

Your yearning for him had gotten so bad that you would end up sneaking glances at him whenever he was near. 

You never caught on, but V was quite infatuated with you as well. He relished in your longing glances and made sure to tease you with his presence. If he ever caught you staring, he would simply call out your name and ask just what you were always looking at, earning a lovely blush from you.

This went on for several days; V gently urging you to admit your mutual feelings for him while you simply hid away your emotions with a blush and sheepish expression.

It was _maddening_ , to say the least.

After a particularly easy day with little to no trouble from the demons roaming around town, you and V decided to relax on the couch of the van. Whilst he was reading from his book of poems, you wrung your hands and kept your eyes on him. 

Suddenly, V glanced up from his book, catching your gaze as he asked once more “What are you staring at?”

At his question, he could see that you had turned red (like you always did), but your gaze remains steady. [color] eyes met with smooth emeralds as you let out a shaky reply “You, it’s always you, V.”

Your confession breaks him out of his reverie as he came to you. His hands were shaking, brushing against your cheek as he said your name. Finally showing his desperation for your touch, he kissed you. 

Your first kiss started out with his cold lips pressed against yours, but as your confidence and his passion grew, V’s lips turned warm as you melted into him.

Sadly, your kiss was cut short when Nero caught you making out a tad bit too long...the memory of his shocked face still putting a smile on your face to this day.

“What is making you smile so sweetly in your sleep, my love?”

Pulled away from the memories you shared with V, you open your eyes to see your beloved staring down at you. You were going to tell him how you were thinking about your first meeting and kiss with him, but his naked chest was all you could see. It was such a huge distraction, and you couldn’t stop your eyes from trailing down to the intricate tattoos that covered his pale skin.

A slender hand gently touches your chin, lifting your gaze as he playfully reprimanded you “Ah, my eyes are up here, darling.”

You give him a needy expression, biting your bottom lip for added effect before telling him, “I’m sorry, you’re just so beautiful that I couldn’t help but stare.”

He sharply inhales, feeling happy at hearing your honesty as he hovers over you. With you successfully trapped beneath his naked form, V pushes back a few strands of your hair from your face while slowly lowering the blankets off of you. “I’m pleased that you remember me saying how I’ll reward you when you’re honest with me.”

Instinctively, you wrap your arms around his neck as he slowly began to work wonders on your body. With him settled between your legs, you writhed a bit as you felt the ache already forming between them. He lets out a rich chuckle, using his knee to spread your legs out even further as he collected your essence with his knee, “My, I haven’t even touched you yet and already you’re this wet for me.”

Immediately, you felt the cool morning air hit at your skin as V sat back in bed. Sitting up, you nearly let out a whine of confusion when he suddenly gestured at you to sit on his lap. With a heavy blush on your face, you crawl towards him and settle across his thighs. He chuckles and moves your legs so that you were now straddling him as he whispers to you, “Because you were honest with me,” V manages to say in a strangled voice filled with pleasure, “I want you to ride on my thighs and chase your high as I suck and kiss at your breasts.”

His request made your already dripping wet core even slicker. You could feel the moisture collect against his thighs, the sensation causing V to throw his head back, “Yes, my love, move against me, let your essence stain and mark my skin in the sweetest of ways.”

You let out a moan, resting your hands on his chest as you moved back and forth. Your swollen clit slowly gained more friction as the pleasure slowly took over you. When he felt as though you were close, V leans over to wrap his tongue over one of your breasts. As he sucked and twirled his tongue around one of your pert nipples, you felt his hand tease the other.

Your movements were wild now as you kept grinding your hips against his thighs, the stimulation of his mouth becoming all too much as you came with a shout of his name.

He groans against your skin, feeling the moisture against his thighs when you suddenly lift yourself. Pulling away from your breast with an audible pop, he looks at you with lust and adoration in his eyes, “My love?”

Pursing your lips, you hover over his already erect cock, becoming so desperate for him that you simply sunk down on him. Your slick core was like heaven as V threw his head back with a groan. He honestly wanted to tease and play with you some more, but with your warmth wrapped so tightly around him like that, he felt all his resolve shatter into a million pieces as he allowed you to move against him.

V always felt so good inside you, filling you to the brim with pleasure as you moaned. Resting your forehead against his, you kept hearing the wet sounds of his hardened length entering your slick core, making you tremble with pleasure as you came a second time.

The sight of your juices sliding down his cock nearly threw V over the edge, but he refused to release right then and there. Determined to make you come at least one more time, V switches your position as he forces you to lay back in bed.

His thrusts were more powerful than you could have ever anticipated, nearly sobbing with absolute pleasure as you snaked your arms around him to bring him down for a kiss. With your lips locked and his tongue entering your mouth the same way his cock thrusted into you, you came once more with a muffled scream.

Feeling your walls clenching so tightly around him made his manhood swell before releasing his seed deep inside of you, his hips stilling as he willed your warmth to take every last drip he had to offer, “Come on darling, milk me for all I am worth, for I am yours and yours alone.”

Another whimper was heard from your pretty lips as V felt your walls contract once more, letting him know that you had just experienced another release for the fourth time. He smirks with pride upon realizing his naughty words had the power to make you come undone for him.

After a few minutes, you were finally able to breathe as you felt a certain soreness settle between your legs. But still, V doesn’t pull away, choosing to kiss at your brow as both of your heart rate slowed.

“Mmm, V?”

“Yes, my love?”

You let out a tired laugh, “We should wake up like this more often.”

V chuckles with you in agreement, “Indeed, we should. But now...”

V stands suddenly, his limp cock sliding out of you as you groaned in dissatisfaction. But when he wraps an arm around you, leading you to the bathroom, you couldn’t help but let out a gasp. Your legs nearly gave out, but V held you tightly against him as your feet padded across the hardwood flooring, “V, what are you doing?”

“We,” he gives you a mischievous smirk and wink, “Are going to take a shower together.”

From the way his length suddenly hardened at the thought of showering with you, you couldn’t stop your giggling as you kissed him, getting the hunch that you weren’t going to get much cleaning done until he was through with you.

And you didn’t mind one bit.

//fin


	2. ink and perfume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a promise to myself to post the next one shot if i managed to get 20 kudos ♡ and i did ♡!!!
> 
> so this is kind of an au,,, and i’m gonna be honest but i think tattoo.artist!V would be really hot ;)
> 
> leave more comments and kudos if you would like to see me update more, and as always don’t repost or plagiarize !! this is unedited/has no beta reader bc i’m always impatient when it comes to my updates.

{ink and perfume}

your soft giggles were all that were heard throughout the quiet meadow, and you swore that this was what heaven felt like.

settled in your lap was your lover, V. he was currently reading some of his favorite poems out loud to you, each one of the verses depicting his love for you in some way as he quoted william blake with fervor.

_”Never seek to tell thy love_  
Love that never told can be   
For the gentle wind does move  
Silently invisibly 

_I told my love I told my love_  
I told her all my heart   
Trembling cold in ghastly fears  
Ah she doth depart 

_Soon as she was gone from me_  
A traveller came by  
Silently invisibly   
O was no deny” 

your heart swelled with love and warmth as you ran your fingers through his silky locks of hair. placing your hand below his chin, you gently lift his gaze away from the book and place a kiss against his lips.

V lowers his precious book and settles it across his chest, kissing you back. you couldn’t help your smile as you pulled away and pressed a kiss against his nose.

“hey, V?”

“yes, my love?”

you carefully play with the ends of his hair, twirling them with your pointer finger before asking him, “do you ever wonder what it would be like if we met under normal circumstances?”

he couldn’t help but snort, “normalcy? in a world overrun with demons and all sorts of fiends? sounds too good to be true, really.”

“no but think about it! picture this...” you lean down to whisper in his ear, figuring that V had spent enough time reciting beautiful stories in the form of poems to you.

now, it was your turn to tell him a story.

———

the rain was pouring heavily across red grave city, and you were already soaked to the bone.

when you went into work today, the forecast predicted a completely sunny day, blue skies and all. you hadn’t been given a reason to carry an umbrella, hence your dilemma right now.

lucky for you, you weren’t the only one with the no-umbrella struggle. but the rest of the townspeople had already driven off, hailed a taxi, or taken the train. you, however, continued to walk in the rain since your apartment was just a few blocks away from your workplace.

unable to stand the way the needle-like rain soaked through your clothes and left your teeth chattering, you decide to stop at a nearby awning for cover. by now, you were shivering and was terrified at the thought of developing pneumonia.

breathing out a sigh, you outstretch your right hand toward the rain, not feeling it lighten up in the slightest as the clouds seemed to grow darker in response to the pouring rain.

“hey.”

a smooth voice heard coming from behind you makes you jump, and you look back to see a young man with tattoos covering his body. his ebony locks of hair was tied back into a neat ponytail, and you were frozen in place, becoming mesmerized by his dark green eyes and full lips. he looked so soft...

suddenly, he beckoned you to come closer with slender fingers, “the rain is not going to stop any time soon, so you might as well stay here.”

you shake your head, immediately feeling mortified at the thought of such an intrusion, “n-no, i’m fine. i can wait this out!”

you knew you were being unreasonable and stubborn, but there was no way your heart could take being alone with such a gorgeous man. 

ignoring your protests, the man sighs and gently takes a hold of your hand. as you admired the length of his arm, you saw the dark swirls of ink had also made a sleeve all across it.

you were about to say something, but stopped short when you felt the warmth of his shop seep through you once he pulled you inside. little by little, you felt the cold slip away from you

“wait right here, i’ll get you some clothes to change into”.

the man had quite the body, you mused to yourself while watching him walk upstairs. dressed in a dark vest with matching jeans, you could see the sheer amount of ink that covered his chest and backside as well.

the sight made your cheeks burn. 

_geez, get a grip [name]! you act like some thirteen year old girl who’s never seen a guy before!_

with your thoughts now swirling, you realize that your clothes were still soaking wet and proceeded to shiver violently. crossing both of your arms across your chest, you tried to contain as much warmth as you could, but your actions proved to be futile in the end.

as if answering your thoughts, mr. hot tattoo guy returns with what appeared to be a a towel, t-shirt, and sweatpants. when he holds out the clothes for you to take, it ends up slipping through your fingers as another wave of coldness sweeps through you, making you tremble even more violently.

he sighs and picks up the clothes, putting them to the side before reaching behind you, “here, don’t freak out. let me help you...”

gently, he coaxes you to lift your arms as he peels your blouse away. covering your naked torso with the towel, he tells you to hold on to it as he works on unbuttoning the button of your jeans.

while your whole face was burning with embarrassment, his face was the embodiment of absolute tranquility. seemingly unaffected with the task of undressing you, he helps you step away from your wet jeans, pulling your back closer to his chest with his jostling movements.

feeling flustered with his body heat, you caught the intricate details of the markings that littered his collarbone while detecting a mild and sweet scent coming from him. your eyes were hazy, and you unconsciously pressed the tip of your nose against the base of his throat.

_lavender, he has the scent of lavender on him._

he suddenly clears his throat, the noise making you pull away from him with a start.

“i’m so sorry!”

half expecting him to don an angry scowl, you gathered your courage and looked directly at him, surprised to see that he had actually turned red in response.

“i-it is fine. y-you need to get dressed immediately, though.” he looks away from you then, keeping his gaze on your wet clothes that were scattered across his floor while holding out his dry ones for you to take.

with the towel now settled over your shoulder, you take the clothes and thank him, pausing a bit before asking him, “what’s...what’s your name?”

the young man runs a hand across his hair, breathing out a tiny sigh before answering, “you can call me V.”

you nod, repeating his name before replying, “and you can call me [name].”

———

“so, you run a tattoo parlor downstairs?”

he nods, “yes, i’ve always had a particular fondness for ink, if my whole body didn’t already give that away.”

you and V were both settled on the couch in his apartment with a cup of coffee in your hands. when he mentioned the ink that covered his body, you couldn’t help but sneak a glance at his chest and collarbone, quickly covering your ogling eyes with a cough as you took another sip from your mug.

but you couldn’t seem to hide the fact that your eyes were wandering from V as he gently teased you, “do you like what you see?”

you refused to answer him, choosing to down the rest of your coffee. once your mug was empty, you settle the cup between your legs and decided to change the subject, “Uhm, uh, you know i always wanted to get a tattoo, but i’m so terrified of the pain that i never really gathered the courage to do it.”

V nods in understanding, finishing the rest of his coffee, “so if you would like to get a tattoo, where would you place it?”

“uhm,” you look at the back of your shoulder, “i always thought that getting one on the back of my right shoulder would be k-kind of beautiful.”

V softly chuckles, taking both of your mugs away as he told you he would return in a moment.

once you were alone, you clasped your hands together, trying to ignore the itch in them that wanted to explore every nook and cranny of V’s living room. in every corner, there seemed to be novels scattered around the area. aside from the books, V’s furniture was simple, yet stylish, all of the wood appearing like polished onyx.

after waiting a few minutes, V returns with what looked like a cup of water and handkerchief in hand. lifting a brow in question at him, you ask, “what are you doing?”

“isn’t it obvious?” he stands behind you, gently running a hand across the back of your shoulder, “i’m giving you a tattoo.”

“what?! no, you can’t do that...!”

his soft laughter comes once more as he held up a square that depicted a pure white lily on it “it’s a temporary tattoo, i give these to the little children all the time when they ask. will you allow me the pleasure of giving you one?”

his eyes and smile were so sincere that you couldn’t help but nod, giving him permission to continue. 

trying to remain as still as you possibly could, you felt V’s warm breath trail down the back of your neck as he peeled off the layer of the temporary tattoo. when he places the patch against your skin, you tried to hold back your shivers, slowly anticipating his next movements.

soon, you felt the cool water press against the patch as V kept his hand on your shoulder. neither of you moved, and you were achingly aware of his every breath felt on your skin.

after what felt like an eternity, V removed the wet handkerchief and pulls the patch away from your skin. he was silent for several seconds before hearing him murmur “beautiful.”

he gently rubs at the flower imprinted against your skin, and you looked back at him to admire it. “wow, it is lovely. thank you.”

V looks deeply into your eyes, his voice heavy with emotion and delight when he says, “the modest rose puts forth a thorn, the humble sheep a threatening horn; while the lily white shall love in delight, nor a thorn nor a threat stain her beauty bright.”

the poetic words and wonderful gleam in V’s eyes did little to calm your racing heart as you both leaned closer, being drawn together as if pulled by some magnetic force as your lips met in the sweetest of kisses...

———

“and then we would live happily ever after!”

once you concluded your story, you heard V let out a rich chuckle of amusement, “though i must admit, that does sound like a wonderful love story...”

“right?! it would be the perfect-“

“however,” he slowly gets up, wrapping his arms around your back as he brought you into his arms, embracing you tightly, “even if our story didn’t start out that way, i still feel as though i am living the perfect fairy tale with you, so long as you are by my side.”

you couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across your face, feeling so overwhelmed with happiness as you buried your face within his chest, “yeah, you’re right V. you’re always gonna be my happily ever after.”

V presses a kiss against your hair while agreeing, “as you are the same for me as well...”

//fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thrive off of kudos and comments,,, pls have mercy on this writer and validate me ;w; ♡ see you next time ♡ and i hope you readers look forward for more.


	3. possessive/jealous v {headcanon}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s a requested story ♡ if you have your own requests, feel free to send in a comment :)

**request prompt** : how would V react to Dante (or similar) flirting with 'you'. I imagine he can be really possessive of 'his things'.

-okay so you completely captured v’s heart the moment you first met him.

-it came as no surprise to anyone that he was completely enamored with you.

-with your soft confidence and warm smile, you had his heart from the start

-nico often rolled her eyes whenever she saw you and v together, but had to admit that your love for v seemed as “sweet and pure” as nero’s love for kyrie.

-and dante felt the same way too, however, being the cheeky guy that he is...

-lets just say he loves pushing v’s buttons.

-the guy was just too uptight and formal for his liking 

-and he wanted to see if he could make v crack with using you as his target.

-it starts out friendly enough.

-when dante would pass by, he would give a wink to v before wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

-dante barely touched you, but immediately he could see v’s eyes darken with slight annoyance.

-and you, being the kind girl you were, returned his hug with a friendly fervor, even making small talk with him as you asked him all sorts of questions about his agency.

-dante could see v purse his lips to try and hold back the words he wanted to say to dante and get him to _back off_.

-but v had so much love and respect for you, forcing himself to take a step back as you politely conversed with dante.

-seeing v still maintain his calm and cool demeanor, dante figures it was time to test just how far he could go with you before v summoned one of his familiars to rip him to shreds.

-this went on for several days, and you were too oblivious to see what dante was doing.

-he would greet you with hugs and gentle caresses against your arm.

-and sometimes, he would brush the hair away from your face.

-and each one of his actions caused a deep rage to stir within v.

-one day, while dante was talking to you, he was close to brushing his hand against your cheek.

-that’s what finally breaks v.

-v immediately stopped him.

-his slender hand had a surprising amount of strength in them, dante mused to himself with a wince when v forced his hand away from you.

-“dante, i do not wish to know what games you are playing, but if you want to keep your head intact, i suggest that you keep your tainted hands away from my beloved.”

-dante smirks at him, simply unfazed by the look of silent rage in v’s sharp, green gaze. “sorry, sorry, i just wanted to see you crack a bit, that’s all.”

-when v deepens his glare, dante simply raises up both hands in defeat, “anyways, it was nice chatting with you [name]. i’ll take my leave now and head back to the agency.”

-with dante gone, you turn to face v with wide eyes, “v, you didn’t need to do that! honest, i see dante as a father figure, hence why i-“

-but v suddenly cuts you off with a kiss, delving his fingers through your hair as he pressed your body flushed against him.

-you moan into the kiss, immediately forgetting what you were upset about to begin with while he continues to kiss you deeply.

-finally, after a few minutes, he envelopes his arms around your form, pulling away to raggedly mutter against your lips “father figure or not, you still allowed him to freely embrace you, and that is something i cannot forgive.”

-before you could say anything else, v gently bites at your bottom lip, earning a small gasp from you.

-as if apologizing for biting you, he kisses you once more and even licks at your bottom lip, “as a man, i cannot contain my jealousy for long. you have absolutely **ruined** me, my love.”

-he smirks down at you, trailing his hand down to the curve of your back before settling his hand against your ass, “you’ll need to be taught a lesson, love. one that you’ll never forget.”

-your face began to redden even further, being trapped beneath his mischievous gaze as you licked at your lips.

-“then punish me, darling.”

-lets just say, that was all the urging v needed to grab your hand as he practically ran back to your shared home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love all of your feedback, so please don’t be afraid to comment or send kudos ♡


	4. ash and poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooof have you guys missed me? i’m back with a new one shot,,, this time featuring vergil ♡ if you want more vergil stories mixed in with v’s,,,, let me know ;> currently unedited ♡

{ash and poetry}

with your eyes clenched shut, you accept his kisses.

with a low grunt of your name, he gently pulls you against him, forcing you to wrap your arms around his taut neck.

your legs were settled on both side of his thighs, and you could feel his desire for you straining against his pants.

his voice became close to a growl now as he gently nipped at your bottom lip, “look at me, why won’t you look at me?”

hearing the harshness of his voice makes you wince, yet still, you do not open your eyes.

_just a little longer._

wanting him to stop speaking, you slowly grind against him, moaning at the delicious friction while the man groaned beneath you.

you could hear his whispered curses and sense his desperation for you when he placed both hands against your hips.

yet when you kissed him deeply, you felt an unfamiliar taste fill your mouth. something that tasted like ruin and decay.

_is that ash?_

“mmm, V?”

immediately, you are ripped away from  
his warmth as a strong hand places you back on the luxurious, king sized bed. you open your eyes with a gasp, feeling shame prickle at your face.

still not daring to look at him, you heard a sharp click before a hand gently lifts your chin, forcing you to finally face him.

he was devastatingly handsome, his features all hard angles and rough edges. the intensity of his blue eyes made your heart race with fear-

yet oddly enough, he didn’t look at you with anger. no, his blue eyes took you in with a gentleness that softened his harsh gaze, and you recognized that look as one of a deep sadness.

you couldn’t say anything, especially now knowing how much you truly hurt him. feeling the tears burn at your vision, you look down at the silk sheets and utter a tiny, “vergil, i’m sorry.”

slowly, he lets go of your chin with clenched fists, his voice filled with raw emotion as he began to recite:

_”Never seek to tell thy love,_  
Love that never told can be;  
For the gentle wind doth move  
Silently, invisibly. 

_I told my love, I told my love,_  
I told her all my heart,  
Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears.  
Ah! she did depart! 

_Soon after she was gone from me,_  
A traveller came by,  
Silently, invisibly:  
He took her with a sigh.” 

turning away from you with both hands buried deep in the pockets of his coat, he tells you with his back still facing you, “you may stay here for as long as you wish.”

you wanted to ask him where he would go, but your heartache was too much at this point. you couldn’t find the words to make him stay.

you weren’t sure if you even wanted him to stay.

the slamming of his bedroom door let’s you know that vergil had decided to leave on his own, and the guilt was making your stomach churn terribly.

falling back in bed, you allow the tears to flow freely now, thinking back on all that had happened.

a few months ago, you met and fell in love with a man with dark hair and deep green eyes. he always carried a book of poems within the palm of his hands. 

during the few weeks that you knew him, he would come and visit you, spoiling you with his kisses and longing embraces. his voice- that wonderful voice of his, always put you in a peaceful daze.

yet during one hot summer day, he left to go on a dire mission and never came back- at least, not in the way you had hoped for.

what you were met with during the aftermath was vergil. with his snow white hair and cold, sapphire gaze, you didn’t know how he knew you. it wasn’t until he started reciting poems to you, embracing you and littering your skin with soft caresses that you knew.

he was tied to V, and V was tied to him.

yet, it wasn’t the same.

the one you fell so deeply in love with had been V. you thought to yourself as you hugged both of your knees against your chest.

but that wasn’t to say vergil treated you unkindly. no, far from it.

for the past couple of weeks, vergil admitted his love and admiration for you. he wanted to somehow convince you that he and V were one and the same, that he never stopped loving **you**.

despite how you didn’t want to give him a chance (your heart belonging solely to V at that point), the strong conviction heard in vergil’s voice was what made you sway.

and oh, the ways he spoiled you! he truly was a perfect gentleman, buying you all the riches you craved for. you didn’t want much, just books and a few trinkets here and there, yet still vergil treated you like a queen.

like **his** queen.

always, always, always, he would seek ways to make you comfortable and happy. and with tonight, you believed that you were truly ready to give yourself to him.

but you weren’t, and now you had cut him so deeply when you called him V.

you close your eyes and wrap the silk sheets around your form, falling into a restless slumber as you dreamt of those same sapphire eyes gazing at you with a melancholic expression.

{...} 

you began to feel your heart ache when vergil hadn’t returned home two weeks after the incident.

your appetite was lost, and you began to truly realize just how much you hurt him.

thinking of him now, you realized that you never truly lost your love. V was always there by your side- 

you were just too selfish to see it.

and now, you were pacing the living room, wondering what you had to do to bring vergil home.

but where would you even begin? and would he even want to see you at this point?

you recall the poem he had recited to you before he left, your heart clenching in even more pain. with the way you treated him, he truly believed that you could never love him. that you would simply scorn him and never accept him.

getting desperate with the need to set things _right_ , you were about to pick up the phone and call dante to ask about vergil’s whereabouts when you heard the front door unlock.

with the door wide open now, you felt your heart beat with excitement now as the sight of silver hair and blue eyes locked gazes with yours.

“vergil...! i-“ you stop from stepping closer to him, seeing that he had what looked like a sharp katana in his hand as he closed the door.

his expression remained neutral as fear began to slowly course through your veins. was he going to kill you? 

he notices the way your eyes flash down at the sword and slowly assures you, “i would never hurt you, my love.”

“regardless of the times you’ve hurt me, completely shredded my heart without sparing a second glance, i could never and will never bring myself to harm you in the worst of ways.”

he laughs, the sound void of amusement as he turns over the sword in his hand, “i suppose this is my punishment for all of the sins i committed. if this paralyzing pain is what i have to endure in order to make you happy, then so be it.”

vergil lifts his sword, and the realization washes over you, “the yamato, you’re using the yamato!”

he looks at you then, eyes gleaming with a shine you had never seen before, “your happiness is all that matters to me right now. if i can’t make you happy, then **he** will.”

lifting the yamato, he prepares to stab himself with it while giving a final warning, “but be warned, urizen will have no reason to hold back anymore. since i have been ruined by V’s own heart, i have also lost the only light in my life. with this, i bid you goodbye once more, my love.”

you didn’t know what came over you. suddenly, the thought of potentially seeing V again didn’t seem so important anymore.

now, all you wanted to do was save Vergil.

he sees you coming at him and stops, raising the yamato so that it wouldn’t touch your form. wrapping your arms around his back, you press your cheek against his chest, relishing in his heartbeat. “oh Vergil!”

he truly was willing to do everything for you! he loves you and adores you just as v does because they’ve always been the same person! 

“Vergil, you don’t have to do this, you don’t have to split yourself in two anymore. i understand now, i understand completely now that you’ve always- mmph!”

Vergil threw the yamato to the side, choosing to wrap his arms tightly around you as he kissed you like he was a man starving for your affections.

and in a way, he was starving for **you**.

lifting you against him with ease, Vergil continues to kiss you while making his way toward your now shared bedroom. “cleanse me, my love. purify me with your soft innocence and kindness, and i will worship you like goddess you are for the rest of my life.”

you could only manage a nod in response, wrapping both of your arms around his neck as he gently laid you back down in bed. eager to get started, you reach down to try and unbuckle his pants before his large hands stops you, “no, my goddess. tonight will be all about you. you may use my body however you see fit.”

his words makes the moisture between your legs reach nearly unbearable levels as you began to ache for him “V-Vergil...”

“sssh, i know.” slowly, he pulls down your pants and lifts your shirt, admiring the lace that covered your breasts before placing kisses against your skin.

with you practically squirming against him, you eagerly kicked off your clothes so that you were left in your undergarments, allowing Vergil to feast his eyes on your form. his gaze was always so _intense_ , and the fact that you could see a bulge straining against his pants made it all the more enticing for you.

letting out a whine of his name, you wrap both of your arms around his neck, kissing him with as much fervor you could muster to convey how much you needed him. with a dark chuckle, Vergil slides down your body before resting at the apex of your thighs. with a lick of his lips, he pulls down the flimsy panties that covers your aching core, groaning when he sees just how soaked you had made the cloth.

with his nose pressed against your thigh, you felt him kiss at the skin, seeming to breathe in the scent of your folds as your face turned even redder in response. “my love, you smell so sweet.” 

he groans, and you jump a bit when you felt something warm and wet swipe against your core, “but you taste even sweeter.”

he adds a few fingers in, relishing in your gasps and moans as your warmth sucked him in. “damn, if my fingers and tongue feel this good inside of you, you must feel heavenly with my cock buried to the hilt...!”

he was panting, but still not relenting on his thrusts or movement of his tongue. you were gasping, watching Vergil with wide eyes as his whole face was buried between your legs.

the sight was so hot that you came right then and there, gripping on tightly to his soft strands of hair as your thighs wrapped themselves around his face.

he groans, and you could have sworn you heard him beg for you to choke him harder with your thighs, but the blood rushing to your ears made it difficult to truly hear him.

as you came down from your high, you were achingly aware of the way Vergil continued to languidly lick against your core, making you shiver as you attempted to pull him up.

“Vergil, i-i need you, please, come inside, ah!”

a mischievous glint was seen in his eyes as he places a finger inside of you once more. he was teasing you now, his middle finger edging across your folds, “you made me wait far too long for this, my love. i’m afraid i’m going to have to punish you.”

he pulls away, slowly taking off his shirt, revealing his muscular body earned from years of fighting. your mouth was already watering from seeing the toned v shape that was half hidden inside his pants.

seeing the way your eyes trailed over his pants, Vergil smirks and takes off his belt, sliding down his pants and boxers while revealing his thick erection.

trying to keep his expression neutral, he hovers over your body once more, slapping the tip of his impressive length against your stomach, “you put me through hell, do you know that? nothing else has made me suffer through as much pain than you have.”

he then proceeds to slide his cock up and down your folds, collecting the essence that was basically pouring out of your core, “so why should i give in?”

you purse your lips and shakily respond with, “because i love you and i’m sorry, i’m sorry for not realizing i belonged to you this whole time.”

hearing your honesty is what finally makes him  
cave in as he suddenly entered you with one swift thrust, earning a loud cry of his name from you. “fuck, you’re so tight. my goddess, my eternal goddess.”

he moves then, his pace fast and unrelenting, as if punishing you for making him wait for so long. “i love you, i’ll pledge myself to you. ugh, seeing you, i realize why my father chose a human woman to stand by his side.”

you were practically crying at the sensation. feeling as though you were finally home, with Vergil buried deep inside of you. you had felt this way before, the pleasure all-consuming as you came with a shout.

_oh it’s been so long! and V- no, Vergil... they were always the same...!_

as you slowly came down from your high, you were all too aware of Vergil staring down at you with a smug expression on his face. it wasn’t until you moved your legs that you knew he was still hard while inside of you.

with a gasp, Vergil sits back in bed with you straddling his cock, brushing back your hair as he whispered in your ear, 

“you came so beautifully just now, but i’m far from being done with you. shall i give you another one? shall i ravage you until you can’t walk for days?”

your eager answer came in the form of a deep kiss and a hard thrust against him with your hands settled on top of his hard chest.

tonight was going to be a long night, since you had _a lot_ to make up for.

//fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thrive off of kudos and comments kthnx ♡

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this book so far! and if you enjoyed it enough, feel free to request your own scenarios in the comment below! keep in mind, i can only write for fem!readers, since it’s what i know, and i don’t feel too comfortable writing bdsm/any abuse or humiliation type stories, but that’s just me! i’m open for angst or any type of fluff you have!
> 
>  
> 
> but if there’s no requests, i’ll just continue posting my own oneshots as planned ♡ feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated, and i hope to see you beloved readers again ♡ !


End file.
